


Portrait of The Phoenix Queen

by MasterRay5



Series: After The Cauldron [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Oral Sex, Suspicions, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterRay5/pseuds/MasterRay5
Summary: Rei can't break her suspicion Jadeite's reborn form is plotting something, until he shows her a personal creation which takes her breath away.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Jadeite
Series: After The Cauldron [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Portrait of The Phoenix Queen

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Realized I should probably put up a guide for the names I use for the Shitennou in these stories.  
>   
> Jadeite=Jin Taito (First name is the Musicals, the last name is just a name I picked for the J)  
>   
> Nephite=Sanjouin Masato (from the anime)  
>   
> Zoisite=Izou Saito (from the Musicals)  
>   
> Kunzite=Kita Shinn (First name from the Live-Action TV show. The last name means North and if you write Shinn with the right Kanji it becomes “True”. So his name will mean “True North” which I feel is a fitting name as Minako needs someone who can be her anchor and guiding post in life after her crazy schemes and plans)  
> 

***

“It’s one thing to make a picture of what a person looks like, it’s another thing to make a portrait of who they are.”

– Paul Caponigro

***

“I still can’t believe I agreed to this,” Rei groaned as she walked into the museum. She could see herself being dragged here by Ami but not by her current companion. Not by him. “You must really like cleaning.” 

“You agreed if I cleaned the entire shrine you’d go on a date with me,” Taito smiled as he seemed to walk on air. The reborn form of Jadeite had been diligent as a worker at the Hikawa shrine trying his best to showcase his devotion to the priestess. After months of hard work, Rei had finally agreed to his request for a date. “Besides I’m sure you’ll like what I have in mind.” 

“I doubt it,” Rei grumbled under her breath. Though the rest of the girls had been quick to embrace the Shitennou after their resurrection, Rei was skeptical. There was still a chance the Dark Kingdom’s influence lingered. Minako was quick to offer her advice, saying “Not all men are your father” but Rei shrugged it off just as quickly. Her father, his assistant, and Jadeite himself had all let her down. She was not going to be deceived so easily. “Lead on Romeo.” 

It was surprising how little he knew about art. She remembered going to one of Michiru’s gallery showings and having a few men hit on her by trying to prove they knew all there was about the artist and the piece. Most of Taito’s responses were “I don’t know” or “I think I’ve heard of them before.” Why had he suggested such a place if he was not going to try and impress her? Was this a trap? 

“We made it,” Taito insisted after making their way through a very boring post-modern art section. “What do you think?”

“I think I wasted my after…,” Rei stopped short as she gazed upon the painting Taito was pointing at. The portrait was of a woman, regal, her hair long and her eyes dancing with sparkles. She looked to be partially naked, saved for a sheet covering her lower half, as she kneeled on a bed. Her naked top was covered by an animal. The woman was embracing a large red bird with flames emanating from its body. It was a phoenix, its wings acting as a shield to protect the woman from danger, while she laid her head on the bird’s shoulder for comfort. There was no mistaking who the subject of the painting represented. “It’s… it’s me.” 

“Excellent you can tell,” Taito chuckled at Rei’s reaction. “I was worried I hadn’t captured your face well.” 

“You painted this?” Rei asked, still shocked by the discovery of the art bearing her likeness. 

“Yeah, back in my teens. I kept on having such vivid dreams about you that my grandma insisted I try to paint it,” Taito explained as he looked at the work with pride. “After my disappearance, grandma apparently donated the piece to the museum hoping it would spread the word about me.“

Rei stood flabbergasted as a wave of guilt washed over her. It had been months since Taito had returned and started working at the shrine. Only now did she realize during the course of his stay she had never taken the time to ask about what Taito’s life had been like in this time before he was abducted by the Dark Kingdom. She hadn’t bothered to ask about his struggle to reclaim his identity or if there had been those who missed him during his absence. It was becoming painfully clear just how cruel she had been to him. “What happened to your grandma?”

“She died,” Taito stated, a look of sadness in his eyes but his smile stayed strong. “She was the last family I had so I’m on my own. I really appreciate all the help you have been giving me by letting me work and live at the shrine.”

“Don’t mention it,” Rei lamented, feeling even worse about how she had treated Taito. He had been doing everything in his power to win back her trust and she had barely been regarding him as more than an annoyance. She immediately realized he deserved better treatment and she needed to change her outlook. For the rest of the day, she tried her best to not be short with him and actually take the time to get to know Taito more. By the time they got back to the Hikawa Shrine, Rei found herself being happy in a way she hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

***

“Rei,” Makoto muttered as she found the anger building inside her. “I love you like a sister but trust me when I say you are a bitch.” 

“Now honey, I think that’s going a bit too far,” Masato interjected, trying his best to calm his girlfriend down. Rei had wanted a second opinion of the painting and had asked Makoto to come. As she and Masato had originally planned a date, the pair met up with Rei at the museum and found themselves admiring the painting. “Can’t believe Taito has this kind of talent.” 

“No, no she needs to hear this,” Makoto insisted as she grabbed Rei’s shoulder and turned her away from the painting which contained her likeness. “Did I tell you about the last guy I tried to pick up before Masato came back into my life? No, of course not, because it wasn’t worth repeating. I was waiting too long for coffee so I chatted with the guy behind me. Seemed nice, said he was taking financial classes at Tokyo U. I thought what the hell and gave him my number. I got my latte, left the coffee shop, and got a message from him. It was a dick pic. The last man I tried to connect with sent me a dick pick after having my number for thirty seconds. Meanwhile, you have a man who worships you like a goddess and you treat him as a slave. You know Minako was teasing when she suggested you force someone into servitude.” 

“I wasn’t sure I could trust him,” Rei admitted as she turned to Masato. She found herself giving a small bow of apology. “I thought you guys were running a con and were going to turn on us.” 

“All we want is to rebuild our lives and have you girls in them,” Masato insisted as he leaned over and gave Makoto a quick peck on the cheek. “That’s all we need.” 

“See Rei,” Makoto affirmed as she took Masato’s hand and squeezed it tight. “Not every man is your father.”

“I know,” Rei sighed. Makoto was glad this jab had actually landed properly instead of Rei feeling it was going too far. “I just don’t understand why Taito would be willing to stick around when I have been treating him so terribly.” 

“Taito resonates with strong women,” Masato explained as the trio made their way from the art display and towards the Museum's cafe. “During the Silver Millennium, he was a beggar on the street when the Queen of Elysion found him. She personally taught him how to read and write. With every task and achievement he performed, he would run to her in hopes of receiving some sort of recognition.”

Masato continued. “He also told me about what it was like being raised by his grandmother. She apparently was a stern but gentle woman who helped to raise him after his parents died. She also was very supportive of his creativity.” 

Rei winced at hearing Taito had been willing to be so open with others but she had not even bothered to previously try. The trio got snacks and drinks before taking a seat at a table. Masato continued with his story. “Now I know we don’t like to talk about the “Dark time” but I will mention this one aspect as it pertains to Taito. When we were under mind control he always was one to bow and show absolute respect for ‘She-who-won’t-be-named’. The fact is Taito resonates with strong women. That's why he fell in love with you in the first place.” 

“So what do I do?” Rei wondered as she sipped her chai tea. 

“Find a way to balance your firmness with kindness,” Masato suggested as he finished the sandwich he had bought in the cafe. “He should respond to that.” 

“If that doesn’t work,” Makoto added as she shared a bite of her pie with Makoto. “Use those fantastic legs you have to mesmerize him.”   
***

It was a week later when Rei was finally given the opportunity. She found herself in the office to the shrine, her grandfather had started to let her do the paperwork for the place to ensure it stayed afloat. 

“Rei, I’m going to take a bath,” Taito called into the office. “Unless you want to go first.” 

“No that’s okay, I,” Rei stopped herself as something caught her attention as Taito walked past the room. She got up and made it to the door. “Hey wait a second. What happened to you? You are hurt!” 

“Oh, this?” Taito chuckled as he looked down at his hand. Not only on his hand but both arms and his face all had bruising on it. “Yeah, I was sweeping the steps and slipped. I just kept rolling for a while there. I’m fine though.” 

“No, you aren’t,” Rei insisted as she stared at the injuries. A pang of guilt ran through her as she realized this was another attempt to earn her favor. “Go to the bathroom and cover yourself. I want to make sure you aren’t injured elsewhere.” 

Taito nodded. “Yes, ma'am.”

Before going to the bathroom, Rei took a moment to stop back in her room. She was going to change out of her robes into something dingy she wouldn’t mind getting wet when a thought crossed her mind. A way to show appreciation for all of Taito’s hard work. She went to her drawers and started looking through her swimsuits. She decided on a black two-piece she hadn’t even gotten the chance to wear over the summer. Slipping it on, she looked at herself in the mirror. “This might give the wrong idea but…”

Deciding Taito had at least earned the image of her in swimwear, she left her room and made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door and found Taito sitting on a bath bench with a towel covering his crotch. The young man’s eyes went wide as he noticed what Rei was wearing. 

“Rei...you…,” Taito stuttered as he found it difficult to swallow. 

“I’m going to check your body,” Rei stated matter of factly, trying to keep herself focused on making sure he wasn’t injured elsewhere. She went to work and started to inspect his body, finding herself getting distracted by his thin and muscular frame. She became focused as she noticed a large mark on his body. “There is another bruise on your back.”

“Is it bad?” Taito wondered as he strained his neck to see where the mark was. 

“No,” Rei commented as her fingers gently traced the mark to make sure she didn’t feel any broken bones. “But I think I’ll wash it myself to make sure it doesn't become irritated.” 

Rei wet a washcloth before adding a bit of soap. She gently began to clean Taito who found he had to suppress a smile forming from the attention he was receiving. Still, the boy was worried he would stare and make Rei uncomfortable so he decided to close his eyes instead. 

“I want to apologize,” Rei began as she scrubbed his back. “I’ve been abusing your good nature and been callous towards it. You deserve to be treated better than that.” 

“Honestly, I don’t mind,” Taito chuckled as he kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of Rei washing him. “I know the deck is stacked against me. You only know me as a guy who once tried to kill you. I need to show you I can be trusted.”

“It’s not just that,” Rei insisted, adding more soap to the washcloth. “I’m directing a lot of anger towards you and using you as a way to get rid of my frustration. Men and I don’t always get along.” 

“Is there anything I can do?” Taito asked, still trying to be helpful. “I mean something I could do to maybe annoy you less?” 

“You just keep doing what you have been,” Rei insisted. “I am just going to learn to cut you some slack.” 

The conversation stopped as Rei continued to wash Taito down his arm then the other and both his legs. Taito did his best to keep his hands over his crotch, not wanting his arousal to interrupt what was otherwise innocent in nature. As Rei moved to Taito’s torso she found herself getting lost as she covered his chest and abs with a thick layer of bubbles.

“I-I think,” Taito gulped, breaking Rei from her trance. She tilted her head up and stared into the eyes of her devoted servant. “You got everywhere.” 

“I…,” Years later, the pair would still bicker about who made the first move. Regardless of whether Rei conquered her hesitation or Taito was brazen in his approach, the pair shared their first reunion in the bathroom of Hikawa Shrine. The kiss was short, but hot and needy, leaving both of them breathless and hungry. 

As both of them panted and got lost in each other’s eyes, neither of them spoke for some time. It was only when Rei dropped her gaze and noticed a large bump had formed in the towel Taito used to cover his crotch did either make a move. 

“Rinse off,” Rei commanded as she stood up to exit the bathroom. 

“Rei-san...I,” Taito called out, afraid she hated him for being indecent. 

“And meet me in my room,” Rei added, her back still to Taito. She reached behind, undid her bikini top, and let it fall to the floor. She grabbed the handle to the door and slid it shut before Taito could get a proper look of her exposed chest. He could only stare in disbelief as the enticing silhouette of the woman he loved walked away. 

Alone, Taito grabbed the detachable showerhead and rinsed off with such urgency he did not even allow the water to get warm. Despite the freezing sensation washing the soap from his body, the passion his Phoenix Queen had ignited in him did not falter. Clean, he dried himself off only enough to ensure he could slide on his jeans before exiting the bathroom. He dared not venture out into the halls naked. 

He made his way through the halls, finding Rei’s discarded bikini bottoms on the floor outside the door to her room. He swallowed hard, tucked the clothing into his back pocket so no one else would discover them, and slid the door open to Rei’s room. What he saw was breathtaking. Rei sat in a pose similar to the portrait which bore her likeness. Sheets clinging to her naked body, hair cascading over her back, and a far off look in her eyes. The only thing missing was a mythical bird to make the look complete. 

“You truly are a work of art,” Taito commented, his throat dry from a mixture of fear, longing, and disbelief. ”I am unworthy to stand in your presence.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Rei insisted as she gestured for Taito to come closer. “Now, come here.” 

Taito moved slowly his entire body tensed with anticipation. Hino Rei, his Phoenix Queen, and beloved was inviting him to bed. He had begun to believe this would only occur in his most intimate of fantasies but now it was becoming a reality. He licked his dry lips as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“What should I do?” Taito asked, worried he would make a mistake and reality would come crashing down around him. 

“Pay tribute to your queen,” Rei ordered as she laid back and left herself open to Taito’s advance. She had determined this would be the perfect start for both of them. She would leave herself vulnerable, at his mercy, and he would be given the opportunity to serve. She had prepared herself mentally for what was coming but as she felt the sheet descend and expose her bare chest, she could feel the goosebumps and blush form on her body. 

“Elegant,” Taito confessed as he admired Rei’s body. He bent forward and began placing kisses all over her breasts. He initially didn’t touch the nipples until the last moment when he ran his tongue along each in a slow and circular manner. 

“How does he know how to touch me so well?“ Rei thought as she kept her eyes shut and bit on her finger to contain her reactions. A bit of doubt still held firm. Was this wrong? Could she really trust him not to hurt her? “But...part of me wants to give in.” 

“You taste like honey and cinnamon,” Taito complimented after gently sucking on each nipple and leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach.

“Is he..” Rei wondered to herself as she felt Taito continue his descent. As the sheet covering her was removed Rei responded by spreading her legs and giving her lover total access to her core. A strange mix of fear and anticipation spread through her. “I trust you. I trust you.” 

“And I promise never to betray that trust, my queen,” Taito promised as he placed his face by Rei’s core. “Your flower is intoxicating.” 

Rei could not respond, only muffle her response for fear of screaming in pleasure. The instant Taito ran his tongue along Rei’s womanly folds she grabbed fist fulls of the sheets to keep from losing control. Her lingering doubts of “should we be doing this” and “is this going too fast” seemed to disappear with each gentle pleasure she received. With every moment and caress of Taito’s worship to her flower, Rei felt it harder and harder to maintain composure. Finally, as he performed a swirling motion out of nowhere, Rei was pushed over the edge and achieved climax. “Ahhh!” 

“Are you pleased, my queen?” Taito asked as he sat on his knees, dutifully ready to serve his beloved. 

“Yes..but,” Rei gasped for breath. “Give me more!” 

Crawling on the bed, Taito, opened his pants and removed his erection. He prepared to enter Rei, gently placing the tip in, but gave her one more look of concern to await her approval. Rei still high on her orgasm and anticipation was not in a mood to wait. 

“Just do it! SHIT!” Rei had been sick of waiting and wanted to speed along the process. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in tight but she hadn’t counted on his size. He was much bigger than the vibrator she kept in her underwear drawer for stress relief after long days. The sensation was painful and took a moment to accommodate.” “Oh, gods...your thick…”

“Are you hurt?” Taito worried as he looked down at the twisted expression on Rei’s face. “I can pull out.” 

“No,” Rei insisted as she wrapped her arms around Taito’s next. “Just go slow at first.”

Taito did as he was told and started a slow rhythm into her, giving her body the time it needed to accommodate his size. Soon the pair were moving together at a comfortable pace. 

“Damn you feel amazing,” Taito grunted as he gritted his teeth. He was fighting the urge to give in to his desire and achieve release near immediately. Instead, he wanted to make sure he gave as much pleasure as he was receiving to his lover. “You are so hot and wet.” 

“Keep going!” Rei instructed as she leaned forward and consumed his mouth with her own. Her nature of wanting to be in control of situations was getting the better of her and she tried her best to overpower Taito with a kiss and push him back on the bed in hopes of getting on top. Instead, Taito showed resistance, pushed Rei back into the bed, and increased his speed. Rei found herself unable to do anything but give into the pleasure she was receiving. “More! Wreck me!”

Giving into impulse and longing, Taito threw Rei’s leg over his shoulder and was able to access her deeper than before. He started to quicken his pace, shaking the bed in the process, and Rei did not object to his increased speed. Instead, one hand lowered to his ass, grabbed hard, and pulled him closer with each thrust. 

“I’m gonna cum!” Taito called as he bent down and took one of Rei’s nipples into his mouth. 

“I’m on the pill!” Rei admitted as she found herself on the verge of a second orgasm. She moved her head down and playfully bit Taito’s neck, making sure to leave a mark that would be visible the next day. “Just don’t stop!”

Taito did as he was told and kept going. Soon the two achieved a climax together, screaming so loud Rei later was glad her grandfather had taken out his hearing aids for the night. It was a sensation Rei had never been able to accomplish being alone with her vibrator. 

As they laid in bed, both of them panting from the shared experience, Rei allowed herself to be held by Taito. Even finding comfort as she laid her head against his chest using it as a pillow and listened to the pounding of his heart. It was a comforting sound and gave her a sense of peace she had not felt in a long time.

“Stay,” Rei whispered, giving her last order to her loyal attendant. 

“Gladly,” Taito replied as he kissed the top of Rei’s head and gently stroked her hair as she fell asleep. 

***

Rei awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. Her body tingled with the sensation from the previous evening. She turned over but her face dropped as she noticed the bed was empty. She sat up, scanned her room, and found no trace of Taito. 

“Was it all just to get me into bed?” Rei asked softly as she flopped back and stared at the ceiling. She didn’t have time to dwell on such a negative thought as two seconds later her door slid open and Taito walked in carrying a large tray of food. 

“Oh good you're awake,” Taito acknowledged as he put the tray down in front of her. It was filled with a traditional Japanese style breakfast with grilled fish, miso soup, and Natto. “I thought you’d like some food after last night.” 

A small smile formed on Rei’s face as she looked from the meal to Taito. “You’re trying too hard again.”

“Maybe but if trying hard allows me to be with you like we were last night I’ll risk it,” Taito admitted. He smiled but still had a firm expression on his face. “I love you Rei.” 

“I,” Rei was stopped as Taito put a finger to her lips, his smile not fading for a second. 

“Don’t force it,” Taito begged softly, before kissing her forehead. “I know this is all strange territory for you but I’m willing to wait. I know I can earn your trust and win your heart.” 

Rei didn’t respond as Taito pulled his hand back and left the room. As he walked out, Rei noticed the mark on his neck she had left from last night’s encounter. A feeling of great joy filled her entire being as she realized he carried a sign he belonged to her and no one else. 

She turned her attention back towards her breakfast and took a few bites of the fish. It was cooked just the way she liked it. 

“Damn…I guess not all men are terrible,” Rei cursed as she sighed and flopped against the wall behind her. She hugged the sheets closer to her body wrapping herself in the lingering smell of Taito they held. She knew she had nothing to fear from feeling the love building in her heart for the artist who had seen her inner beauty. 

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
>   
> A/N: Writing this fic I came to a realization. Yuuichirou is a great guy for the wrong Rei. The original anime Rei is shown to not be carrying as much emotional baggage against men as her Manga counterpart. Yuuichirou (who I kinda based Taito’s personality on here) would be a better pick for Manga Rei as he is willing to do whatever it takes to prove his devotion. Do you agree? Let me know in a review. Next up is Mercury’s entry to this installment.  
>   
> Thanks to DarkenedHrt101, Knowall7, and Aya Faulkner for being my Betas.  
> 


End file.
